The Tears Fall For No Other
by F. W. Bourdillon
Summary: There was nothing for Hidan to cry about, Kakuzu wasn’t about ready to die. Kakuzu x Hidan KakuHidan Rated for Safety


**The Tears Fall for No Other**

**By F. W. Bourdillon**

There was nothing for Hidan to cry about, Kakuzu wasn't about ready to die.

**Warning**: Shonen-ai / Yaoi

**Word** **Count**: 897

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto owns all Naruto characters

**A/n**: Something like a drabble, and just so there's no confusion from the beginning, there is **NO** OC pairing or anything like it, just read it and you'll understand. (Feels demanding)

Side Note: Kinda rushed ,sloppy, and ooc. Not one of my best fics but what can you expect from someone who hasn't written anything but reports for school in a while…? Great, now I'm trying to make excuses…well… (sighs and walks away)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sometimes Hidan would cry in his sleep, no tears would fall from his face but he would whimper and make small sobbing noises.

At first it had happened so rarely Kakuzu paid no mind to it, but as time went it had started to happen more frequently and Kakuzu couldn't help but wonder what it was that made the silver-haired man cry in his sleep.

So one night Kakuzu decided to listen to Hidan's sleep-induced whimpers.

They lay on separate beds in a musky hotel room, Hidan had fallen asleep almost instantly while Kakuzu stayed awake waiting patiently for Hidan to start his small sobs, and sure enough, after only a few minutes he had started.

At first it was meaningless words, but soon he could hear something, or more importantly a name.

A women's name; Kakuzu couldn't help but feel a twinge in his stomach, his hands clenching into fists as some sort of feeling that was close to annoyance was spawning within him.

Kakuzu's mouth twitched into a frown and he decided he had heard enough (he wasn't jealous really) before he fell into his own slumber.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was early morning and the two Akatsuki members walked along a trail leading to the outskirts of the town they had been in the prior night.

Hidan seemed completely normal; he was bitching about how they should have stayed another night because he was sore from fighting and how Kakuzu needed to stop being a cheapskate with his money and actually bother to buy a decent place to sleep for once instead of those rat infested lumps called mattresses and---yeah, so Hidan was normal.

And Kakuzu was wondering whether or not he should call Hidan on the name he had said last night…he decided he would (and it's not like he was really hoping it was simply a relative or something oh no, he couldn't care less if Hidan like woman…not him).

But when Kakuzu asked, Hidan only stared in disbelief and shock.

"Wh…how…? Where did you hear that!?" he asked his face turning red slightly whether out of embarrassment or anger, Kakuzu didn't know.

"You said it in your sleep last night."

Hidan's eyes widen considerably, before he looked away as if he were trying to hide his face from Kakuzu, "It's…my mom." He muttered almost too quietly for any normal person to hear but Kakuzu's advanced hearing could pick it up with ease.

But he didn't ask questions, he knew how old Hidan was, enough to rival his own age, so he figured that any family Hidan had ever had at any point in life, were probably as good as dead by this point.

So he simply walked passed Hidan without any words; Hidan was silent for the rest of the day.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As time progressed Kakuzu had learned that everyone that Hidan had ever spoken about in his small fit of sobs was that of the deceased, past friends or otherwise family, why, Kakuzu didn't know.

Kakuzu noticed how Hidan would try to stay awake longer than him, probably in hopes that the taller man wouldn't hear his cries for the dead, or how he always put his defenses up or tensed whenever Kakuzu brought up any subject about his past.

Eventually Kakuzu stopped asking.

But Hidan never did stop with his midnight sobs even though it started to only occur on occasion.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hidan had just finished up his ritual and was readying himself to go to sleep, once again muttering how Kakuzu was a cheapskate since they had to sleep outside for the night; their shelter was a small enclose in the ground beneath a tree.

Kakuzu simply sat with his back to the tree watching the fire dance while Hidan fell asleep.

So when Kakuzu heard Hidan start to sob, he didn't think anything of it, he wasn't shocked until he looked over to Hidan to see the silver-haired man **actually** crying.

Kakuzu could only stare in disbelief and surprise; Hidan was crying, not like sobbing making whimpering noises like he usually always did when he fell into one of his fits, no, tears falling from his eyes _crying_.

Another sob before a name fell from his lips, "Kakuzu…"

The man in question stared on in awe…had Hidan just said…? He thought it strange how Hidan had always said the name of an individual who was **dead**…

But for Hidan, it was more like he was afraid of the thought of Kakuzu departing from the world.

Uncertain in his actions, Kakuzu stood up and walked over to Hidan quietly, sitting down next to the religious man, reaching out a hand he hesitantly wiped away Hidan's sleep-induced tears. Hidan's sobbing seemed to calm down considerably at Kakuzu's touch.

Kakuzu's hand trailed along Hidan's cheek beginning to stroke it with his fingers, he was surprised, this was the first time he had actually made physical contact with Hidan that didn't require him to stitch the religious man up…Hidan's skin was surprisingly soft.

After a few moments Hidan's breathing slowed down and he began to fall into a silent slumber. Kakuzu sighed deciding he would stay close to the silver-haired man for the night, afterall he wanted to reassure Hidan (even if sleeping) that there was nothing to cry about, he wasn't about ready to die and leave his partner alone.

Owari

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/n: I had this very strange image when I was writing the part when Kakuzu's asks about Hidans' mom's name name:

Hidan: You were jealous cause of my MOM? (Snorts)

Kakuzu: (Looking annoyed)

Hidan: Dun worry Kuzu-chan! You can be my new mommy! (laughing at him)

Kakuzu: (Walking away) …I hate you…

Side Note: I don't know what Hidan's mom's name would be…and I dare not try to make up a name as I suck at that and it feels weird if it's not cannon, so yeah, I just said "a woman's name" you can use your imagination from there…


End file.
